Lonely
by AliciaFon
Summary: Hei, Rukia. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu./ Hei Rukia, apa kau pernah mendengar bahwa apa yang kita mimpikan, sebenarnya adalah kebalikan dari kenyataannya./ Ayo bangun, Rukia. Lihat sekarang sudah jam berapa!


Hei, Rukia. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu./ Hei Rukia, apa kau pernah mendengar bahwa apa yang kita mimpikan, sebenarnya adalah kebalikan dari kenyataannya./ Ayo bangun, Rukia. Lihat sekarang sudah jam berapa!

Lonely

© Aleesha Fon Vanille (Suzumebachi)

An IchiRuki's Fanfiction

Disclaimer: Bleach © TiteKubo (pengeeen… banget kalo diwariskan buat saia) *ngarep ditendang*

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning: maybe Typo's, maybe Out Of Chara, Alternative Universe.

.

.

.

Hm… Pagi yang cerah. Awal yang bagus untuk memulai hari.

Di sebuah bangunan sekolah, tepatnya di salah satu ruangan, gadis kecil itu merenung menatap jendela. Mata besarnya yang bermanik abu mengerjap sesekali sembari melihat pemandangan dibawah, tepatnya di lapangan yang berada tepat di samping gedung sekolah.

Gadis itu sendirian. Mungkin di ruangan kelas itu hanya dia sendiri saja yang baru masuk? Entahlah. Yang pasti, saat ini hanya dia sendiri lah yang berada di ruang kelas itu.

Entah apa yang ia renungkan. Menit demi menit berlalu begitu saja. Tak terasa, teman-teman gadis itu mulai berdatangan satu per satu.

"Pagi, Rukia!" Gadis berambut coklat-jingga panjang tiba-tiba menepuk bahu gadis itu –yang ternyata bernama Rukia–. Mencoba mengagetkannya.

"Hei, Orihime. Hahaha… tenang saja. Aku tidak akan kaget, kok." Rukia membalas sapaan Orihime dengan tersenyum.

Orihime langsung mengambil tempat duduk di bangku di samping Rukia. Meletakkan tas-nya ketika dilihatnya Ichigo, pria bermbut orange cerah sedang menghampiri meja mereka berdua.

"Yo, Rukia, Orihime!" Ichigo menumpukan tangannya pada meja rukia.

"Ya, ada apa, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime mendekati Ichigo.

"Uhm… seperti biasa, bolehkah aku meminjam PR Matematika kalian?" Ichigo terkekeh.

"Ah, iya. Silahkan, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku tulis bersampul coklat tua, dan menyerahkannya pada Ichigo.

PLETAK! Ouch! Tiba-tiba sebuah pulpen berwarna biru berujung kepala chappy menyenggol –baca: memukul– kepala ichigo yang berwarna orange.

"Awww! Rukia! Kau kenapa, sih?" Ichigo memasang muka cemberut kepada Rukia.

Kontras dengan ekspresi muka yang ada di depannya, Rukia malah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Ichigo mengucrutkan bibirnya.

"AHAHAHA… Hahaha… Adududuh, Ichigooooo…" Rukia memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena perkataan Ichigo.

"Ada yang lucu, midget?" Ichigo makin melipat(?) wajahnya.

"Ya wajahmu, kepala jeruk! Lucu sekali! Ahahaha…" Rukia tak berhenti mentertawakan Ichigo.

Ditertawakan begitu, Ichigo menatap Rukia dengan wajah sebal, menerima buku Orihime dan berlalu pergi.

Orihime yang menyaksikan 'drama' mereka berdua hanya bisa memperhatikan. Dalam hati ia bertanya, 'ada apa dengan Ichigo?'

Tawa Rukia segera terhenti begitu dilihatnya Ichigo yang berlalu dengan wajah tertekuk. Ia menatap Ichigo dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Ichi…" Rukia baru saja ingin memanggil Ichigo ketika,

KRIIING!

Oh, tidak. Sekarang sudah waktunya masuk kelas. Dan Rukia tidak sempat menanyakan keadaan Ichigo.

.

"Rukia-chaaaan! Tangkap!" Seorang gadis berambut cepak mengoper bola sepak ke arah Rukia.

"Baik!" Rukia berusaha menendang bola itu ke arah gawang dan…

PRIIIT… Wasit membunyikan pluit-nya tanda bola tersebut sudah masuk ke gawang.

"Yeees…!" Rukia meloncat kegirangan ketika menyadari bola yang ia tendang berhasil memasuki gawang.

"Kerja bagus, Rukia!" Gadis berambut cepak tersebut menghampiri Rukia dan mengajak Rukia ber-High Five.

"Terima kasih, Tatsuki" Rukia membalas tepukan tangan wanita –yang ternyata bernama Tatsuki– itu.

PRIIIT… Wasit membunyikan peluitnya lagi. Tanda berakhirnya permainan. Semua siswi-siswi segera menuju ke ruang ganti olahraga.

"Haaaah… Lelahnya… Ngomong-ngomong, selamat ya, Ruki." Orihime tersenyum pada Rukia.

"Oh, ya, Orihime… haaah… kau sih tidak masuk kelompokku…"

"Yaaah… Yang mengatur kelompoknya kan Ukitake-sensei."

"Ah, iya juga, ya…"

"Tenang saja, Orihime. Lain kali kau pasti sekelompok denganku, kok." Rukia menyahut.

"Iya, Rukia. Hehehe… Ganbatte!" Orihime mengepalkan tangan kirinya ke atas.

.

"Ichigo…! Ichigo! Tunggu! I… Ichigo," Rukia berlari tertatih-tatih mengejar Ichigo.

Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya, dan berbalik.

"Haaah… Kau membuatku lelah saja…" Rukia merunduk, menumpukan tangannya pada kedua lututnya. Masih terengah-engah.

Ichigo membalas ucapan Rukia itu dengan tatapan dingin.

"Hei…" Rukia mengadahkan kepalanya. Menatap Ichigo heran.

Tatapan Ichigo masih mengarah kepadanya.

"Ichigo? Kau kenapa? Marah, ya?" Rukia mendekati Ichigo, mencoba menggapai lengan pemuda itu.

"Ck…" Ichigo dengan kasar menepis tangan Rukia dan kembali berbalik meneruskan jalannya.

Rukia hanya bisa terpaku menatap Ichigo yang memperlakukannya seperti itu.

"Ichigo… Ichigo… Ichigooo…"

.

"Rukia… Rukia… Hei, bangun Rukia… Rukia…" Byakuya menepuk-nepuk pipi Rukia dengan cemas.

"Ngh… Ka… Kakak…" Rukia membuka sebelah matanya dan terperangah melihat Byakuya Kuchiki, kakaknya yang sudah berada di depan matanya, sedang menatap dirinya khawatir sembari mengguncang-guncang bahunya.

"Ayo bangun, Rukia. Lihat sekarang sudah jam berapa!" Byakuya memperlihatkan jam weker yang sudah sedari tadi berdering di atas laci kecil di samping tempat tidur Rukia.

"Apaaa~ Yang benar saja, kakak… sudah jam enam…" Rukia melihat jam di tangan Byakuya itu dengan tampang memelas.

"Makanya, ayo cepat siap-siap berangkat…" Byakuya menyingkap selimut Rukia untuk membantunya bangun.

"I… Iya, kak…" Rukia cepat-cepat bangun dari futonnya dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi.

Dan Byakuya-pun hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan adik semata wayang-nya itu.

"Haaah… Rukia… Rukia…"

.

Satu jam kemudian, Rukia sudah berada di sana, ruang kelas 12-b. Di salah satu sudut kelas yang sama seperti kemarin.

Hanya saja saat ini dia tidak termenung seperti kebiasaannya akhir-akhir ini, ia malah terlihat cemas… Seperti sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Pagi, Rukia." Dan seperti biasanya juga Orihime menaruh tas sekolahnya di atas meja.

"Pagi Orihime." Seolah sudah tahu siapa yang menyapanya itu, Rukia menjawab sapaan Orihime dengan mata tidak lepas memandangi jendela.

"Lho, ada apa, Rukia?" Orihime menatap cemas pada Rukia. Ingin tahu apa yang gadis bermata besar itu rasakan.

"Uhn… Tidak apa-apa Orihime… Hanya saja…"

"Hanya saja?" Orihime mulai menghempaskan badannya di kursi samping Rukia.

"Uh… Orihime, Kau janji kan tidak memberitahu ini pada siapapun?"

"Yap! Aku janji! Kau bisa mengandalkanku kalau soal menjaga rahasia seperti ini."

"Janji kelingking?"

"Janji kelingking."

Dan mereka berdua menautkan kelingking mereka masing-masing.

"Jadi? Ada apa?"

"Jadi begini, kau percaya tidak jika aku bilang aku menyukai Ichigo?"

"…" Orihime masih terpaku menatap Rukia

"Hei, Orihime."

Orihime masih menatap kosong Rukia.

"Orihimeee…" Rukia mulai kesal dan menggerak-gerakan tangannya di depan wajah Orihime.

"Y… Ya, Ru… Rukia."

"Hei Orihime, kau dengar tidak sih apa yang baru saja aku katakan?"

"Y… ya. Aku dengar." Orihime mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Rukia.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?" Orihime menjawab pertanyaan Rukia dengan pertanyaan.

"Bagaimana ini… Aku menyukai si Strawberry Jeruk itu…" Rukia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya ketika ia mengatakan itu.

"Yasudah, kau tinggal katakan saja padanya sekarang apa yang saat ini sedang kau rasakan." Orihime dengan 'ringan'-nya menjawab pertanyaan dan pernyataan Rukia.

"Ugh…" Kali ini muka Rukia benar-benar merah, semerah baju boneka Chappy favoritnya.

"Lho? Kenapa kau malu? Memangnya saat ini kau ada masalah apa dengannya?" Orihime seolah menyadari sikap Rukia yang perlahan-lahan mulai gugup.

"Be… Begini, Orihime… Kau ingat tidak yang kemarin Ichigo meminjam buku PR-mu?"

"Uhn… Iya. Aku ingat. Lalu kenapa?"

"Saat itu kan aku sedikit 'meledek' dirinya… Dan kupikir, ia kesal kuperlakukan begitu…" Air muka Rukia berubah murung. Mukanya kembali tertekuk.

"Uh…" Orihime memperhatikan Rukia dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana?"

"Itu tandanya kau mengkhawatirkannya."

"Jadi?"

"Kau harus menemuinya."

"Itu saja?"

"Hm… sebenarnya tidak juga, sih. Jika kau mau, kau bisa menyatakan cintamu di hadapannya."

"Ya tapi bagaimana?"

"Nah, itu dia masalahnya. Lagipula, kau itu juga perempuan. Harusnya laki-lakilah yang menyatakan cintanya."

"Uh… aku bingung…"

CKLEK…

Pintu ruang kelas itu terbuka. Kepala berwarna orange menyebul di balik pintu itu. Disusul tangannya, badannya dan kakinya. Terlihat ia sedang berbincang-bincang dengan pria berambut biru gelap berkacamata, Uryuu Ishida. Sang juara satu di kelasnya. Pria itu adalah Ichigo Kurosaki, pria yang sedang Rukia dan Orihime perbincangkan.

"Yo, Orihime!" Ichigo menyapa Orihime terlebih dahulu sebelum melihat Rukia yang sedang memalingkan mukanya kembali ke jendela ketika menyadari kedatangan Ichigo.

"Yo… Rukia? Hei, kau kenapa?" Ichigo menatap bingung ke arah Rukia.

Rukia tidak menjawab.

"Uhn… Yasudahlah…" Ichigo melangkah ringan menuju mejanya.

KRIIING…

Bel tanda masuk kelas berbunyi.

Dan selama jam pelajaran Mayuri-sensei, Rukia tidak henti-hentinya memikirkan Ichigo yang hanya berjarak 2 meja di samping kanannya.

.

Siang itu lumayan terik. Saat ini adalah jam makan siang, dan Rukia sedang mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk memakan bekalnya saat ini.

"Hum… dimana, ya? Atap sekolah, deh…" Rukia menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian sampailah ia di atap sekolah.

"Haaah… Lelahnya." Rukia menyeka keringat yang sedikit mengucur di pelipisnya.

Setelah mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk duduk, Rukia membuka kotak bekalnya.

"Itadakimaaasu!" Rukia mengucapkan selamat makan, entah pada siapa.

"Itadakimasu!" Suara berat itu seketika sukses mengagetkan Rukia.

"Aaahhh…" Rukia terkejut, menoleh ke belakang dan menyadari Ichigo ada di belakangnya.

"Hai, Rukia!"

"Aaah… Ichigo! Kau mengagetkanku saja!" Wajah Rukia berangsur-angsur memerah menyadari Ichigo yang berada sedekat ini dengannya.

"Kau sedang apa disini, hn?"

"Uh… tidak. Hanya sedang ingin menikmati makananku saja…" Muka Rukia masih memerah.

"…"

"Kau sendiri?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedang ingin menikmati udara segar saja." Ichigo berdiri dan mendongak ke atas, memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan angin membelai dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Uhn…" Rukia tanpa sadar terpaku melihat Ichigo.

Sadar ditatap seperti itu, Ichigo menoleh ke arah Rukia.

Mereka berdua bertatapan untuk sekian menit yang bagi mereka terasa berjam-jam. Sampai akhirnya…

"Hei, apa yang kau lihat?" Ichigo menyadarkan Rukia dari lamunannya.

"Uh… Uhn… Ti… Tidak. Tidak apa-apa…" Rukia kembali membetulkan posisi duduknya yang semula menurutnya berantakan.

"Rukia…" Ichigo kembali duduk. Namun kali ini ia memilih duduk tepat di samping Rukia.

"Uh… I… Iya? Ada apa, Ichigo?" Rukia sontak gugup ketika Ichigo mendekatinya seperti itu.

"Rukia, kau tahu tidak… Entah kenapa setiap aku berdekatan denganmu, aku selalu ingin menyentuhmu… Entahlah… Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa, namun… Setiap aku berdekatan denganmu, aku merasa nyaman. Tenang. Sepertinya… Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta denganmu, Rukia…" Ichigo menatap Rukia Serius.

Tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, Rukia hanya terpaku menatap Ichigo.

"Jadi, Maukah kau menjadi pacarku, Rukia?" Ichigo kini menumpukan kedua tangannya di bahu Rukia.

"De… Dengan senang hati, Ichigo." Rukia kembali menunduk untuk ke sekian kalinya.

"Terima kasih, Rukia. Aishiteru." Ichigo tersenyum penuh arti.

"Aishiteru yo…" Semburat merah itu lagi-lagi menghiasi wajah imut Rukia.

Dan kisah inipun berujung pada akhir yang manis…

Owari.


End file.
